By Your Side
by Arwen4eva
Summary: Remus is nearing his transformation with the full moon but has run out of his potion to keep him under control. With Betelia's help, will he overcome the fear he feels as he heads to the Shrieking Shack without any support other than from his love? Rated T to be safe. Set away from HP/Golden Trio. RemusxOC. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! One-shot.


**A/N: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! I have been re-reading and watching Harry Potter and I just cannot not love Lupin! So, this story is set away from any idea of Harry/Golden Trio etc so it is something different. Yes, this is another character x OC fic! Please don't forget to review - it means a lot!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Arwen4eva xxx**

The potion was almost gone. That is what Remus feared and that is what Betelia, reluctantly, had to confirm. Betelia had to confront him late in the morning in his room, concern on her features and embedded in her tone of voice. They had ended up talking for the majority of the day; late afternoon rolling around and their realisation that it was getting _too_ late.

"Could you not just get some more from Madam Pomfrey now?" Betelia asks, handing Remus the glass bottle.

"It takes over a week to brew properly. The full moon is tonight and she has no more in stock after that rogue owl ended up smashing a lot of bottles three days ago." Remus explains, running his hand over his roughened face.

Betelia sits beside Remus and leans her head on his shoulder. Remus sighs and leans his head against hers, attempting to draw some comfort from her.

"You're dreading tonight, aren't you." Betelia states, not having to ask.

"There isn't enough potion here for me to be calm enough let alone prevent me from turning, Bet. I could end up hurting someone." Remus says quietly, standing up now and distancing himself from Betelia. "I could end up hurting you."

"You haven't yet." Betelia says, not standing and allowing Remus to have his space for a moment.

"I'm going to have to go earlier tonight." Remus goes over to the small table he has beside an armchair to pick up his wand. He gazes at the wood as he rolls it between his hands. "I want to be extra prepared. I want to ensure that no harm will come to anyone; especially you."

"I'm still coming with you tonight, Remus." Betelia stands now, taking a step forward. Remus looks up at her and smiles slightly.

"I would prefer that you didn't to make sure that you are safe." He says, dropping his twisting hands to his sides, his wand dangling lightly.

"I feel safe with you regardless. I know that you will not hurt me, in this form or your other form."

Remus stays where he is and watches at Betelia walks forward, stopping a step away from him. He pockets his wand into his trousers.

"I really appreciate this; more than you realise, Bet." he says quietly, placing his hands on Betelia's cheeks.

"You shouldn't ever be alone, Remus. No one should." Betelia whispers back and accepts the gentle kiss Remus gives her.

"I don't know what I would do without you here with me. Everyone I can trust is gone now."

Betelia hugs Remus tightly, holding him to her. Her ear rests against his strongly beating heart and she can hear the fast thudding that shows his nerves.

"Come with me." Betelia says, taking his hand in hers and guiding him out of the room.

….

"Excuse me, Professor!"

Betelia and Remus turn around and see a first year Ravenclaw running up to them; his robes billowing behind him and his blue and silver scarf wrapped tightly around his neck to fight off the chill in the air.

"Blaighton?" Betelia asks. The young Ravenclaw looks at the two teachers before him and pushes his glasses up his nose. The books under his arm are slowly slipping.

"Professor Lupin, I was wondering if it was possible to have some help with the homework you set us. You asked for a side of parchment on appropriate duelling but I am struggling to go past three-quarters!"

Betelia looks at Remus and sees his late reaction, the tiredness circling his eyes. She steps forward, slightly in front of Remus and addresses the young student before her.

"I'm afraid that Professor Lupin is a bit tied up today, Blaighton. When is the homework due in?" she asks.

"We got it yesterday so it is due in three days time." Blaighton says, reorganising his books.

"Alright." Betelia says. "How about, tomorrow I can help you out as Professor Lupin is busy and if that does not work, you can go to him the day before it is due in. If needed, we can go to the library tomorrow before dinner and find some books that go over duelling protocol."

Blaighton smiles and nods. "Yes, please. Thank you, Professor Oxburnel."

"My pleasure, Blaighton. You should get to your lesson." Betelia says, patting Blaighton's shoulder.

"Of course, Professor."

Blaighton then walks off, heading in the direction of the divination tower.

"Thank you for dealing with that for me, Bet." Remus says and turns back in their original direction.

"No problem." Betelia says with a smile and they continue walking. They head towards the Great Hall so they can then go to the courtyard and out onto the grounds.

"Professors." A voice says from within a classroom. They turn around and poke their heads into the doorway. "Are you off?"

"We are, McGonagall." Betelia says, standing in the door frame now, Remus behind her. "There is a shortage in the potion so we are going early."

"I do not want to cause more harm than necessary." Remus says, looking down momentarily before looking back up.

McGonagall walks up to where Betelia and Remus are standing and looks sympathetically at Lupin.

"Be careful with yourself, Remus." She says quietly. "I know in the past you haven't been very careful in the Shrieking Shack and it has taken its toll."

"I am not too worried. Bet will be with me throughout." Remus says. "Outside obviously." He adds, seeing McGonagall about to object.

"Good. I will have Hagrid keep an eye on you regardless, Betelia." McGonagall says. "I can trust you Remus, but sometimes unpredictable things happen."

"I understand." Remus says, placing his arm around Betelia's shoulders. "Thank you, McGonagall. I really appreciate it."

"Well, we have dealt with this for many years, Remus." McGonagall points out. "You were young when this first happened and have had to go through this for many years. I want to what I can to make it easier."

Remus nods and then takes a step back.

"We should really be going. The sun is getting low and I am already feeling agitated." Remus says, running his hand over the back of his hair.

"Of course. Be careful and remain calm." McGonagall says, smiling slightly as her farewell before turning around and walking back down to her desk.

Betelia looks at Remus and follows as he walks out of the room. She walks by his side; silence drowning them both. It is only when they are out of the grounds and heading for the Whomping Willow that something is said.

"Flitwick will come at around midnight to give you previsions. You have your wand to be able to start a fire." Remus says.

"I know, Remus. This happens every month." Betelia says softly.

Remus looks around and sees there is no one there.

"What's wrong?" Betelia asks, looking around herself.

"I just thought I sensed someone looking at us."

"There is no one here." Betelia comments, confused. She looks to see Remus on edge and she places her right hand on his cheek. "You're just feeling jumpy because it is almost time. Do not worry. I will be out here and no one will go in."

"You're right." Remus hangs his head for a moment before Betelia pulls it back up. "I'm sorry, Bet."

"Don't be, Remus." Betelia says.

They continue walking up to the Whomping Willow. Remus extracts his wand and aims it at the trunk.

"Immobulus."

The ancient tree immediately stills and they advance towards the secret entrance. Remus, however, stops just as he crouches down to enter.

"I don't have the strength to do this." He mumbles. Betelia kneels down beside him and hugs him from behind, her arms going around his waist.

"You do. You always do. Just think that once all of this is done, we can forget it for a while."

Remus sighs and moves slightly causing Betelia to sit back. Remus goes down into the hole followed by Betelia. Together, they walk along the narrow tunnel towards the Shrieking Shack. They walk up the few stairs that lead to the ground floor and Remus walks over to the pile of blankets that are folded on the broken table.

"You should go, Bet." Remus says quietly. He turns to look at her and removes the potion bottle from his pocket. He opens it and consumes the contents.

Betelia walks up to him and looks into his eyes; seeing the fear there.

"You will be fine. I will be just outside." Betelia whispers and kisses Remus.

"Don't come inside."

"You know I won't." Betelia reassures.

Remus smiles and then kisses Betelia's forehead.

"See you on the other side." He says.

...

"McGonagall!" Betelia exclaims. "I was expecting Flitwick. He has been the one to bring what I need each time."

McGonagall smiles and places a basket beside Betelia. She then hands her a blanket. Betelia wraps it around herself; ensuring that it does not touch the hovering flame she had conjured up an hour before. McGonagall pulls out her own wand and a chair appears seconds later.

"I thought it would surprise you but I offered to come instead of Flitwick. Remus did not seem quite himself today so I thought it best to sit with you a while." She says, sitting down.

"Thank you. I think it is mainly because of the potion. He relies on it to make sure he doesn't harm anyone; including himself."

"That rogue owl incident?" McGonagall asks, knowing that Remus ensures he always has enough of his supply to get him through.

Betelia nods. "Madame Pomfrey had three spare bottles in her stores and typically, they were on the shelf that was knocked."

"I see. There wasn't enough time to make a new potion for him?"

"It takes over a week to prepare and the incident was only three days ago."

Betelia opens the top of the basket and pulls off a piece of bread from the half loaf that is within. She takes a bite, chewing carefully.

"Do you stay out the entire night?" McGonagall asks, unsure.

"I do. I find that it helps both of us."

McGonagall's brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"When Remus is in there, to know he has someone out here protecting him helps him before he changes. Being out here helps me to be less concerned about someone finding him."

"You care a great deal for Remus, don't you."

"I love Remus. He cares for me and I care for him. That's how we do it." Betelia says, shrugging her shoulders as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"As long as you take care of yourself whilst taking care of him, I can have no objections Betelia."

"Thank you, McGonagall." she replies, a small smile of her face.

"I can see the connection between you, my dear. I have known both of you since your first day here at Hogwarts as a student. I aim to take care with those who are close to me."

McGonagall places her hand on Betelia's shoulder and they both look up at the castle, small squares of light showing, twinkling in the night, and an eerie glow from the moonlight that casts outwards from its sphere hanging in the star-lit sky.

"Hogwarts always seems very extraordinary; it has been that way since I first set my eyes on it." Betelia mumbles, looking at the school before her.

"I know how you feel." McGonagall says, a wistful smile on her old face. "I feel exactly the same way."

"Would you like to share the contents of this basket with me? You don't have to stay out for very long but I would welcome the company."

McGonagall's smile broadens.

"I would be delighted to."

...

"Did anything happen?" Remus asks when Betelia walks into the Shrieking Shack once dawn has broken.

"Nothing within here. Outside I had some pleasant company." Betelia says, going up to Remus and hugging him. He responds but does not have enough energy to hold her back fully.

"Pleasant company?" Remus asks. "Who?"

"McGonagall. She stayed until about two hours ago when I told her to get some sleep. She is teaching for the majority of the day so needs some rest."

"That was kind of her. Did she come along with Flitwick?"

"Instead of Flitwick, actually. She offered to bring my stuff to me thinking I would like the company." Betelia says, pulling back and looking at Remus.

"You do know you don't have to stay all night outside. It does get cold out there; regardless of magical ability." Remus says quietly, pushing Betelia's hair away from her face.

"I know that. But I choose to. I refuse to allow you to feel alone out here. I am with you every step of the way; by your side." she says.

Remus smiles down at Betelia and kisses her.

"I can accept that. As long as you remember that I am by your side regardless of what happens, Bet."

Betelia smiles this time and then laughs.

"Good that you say that. I'm on detention duty today and thanks to that, you can come and help me." she says and winks at Remus. "If you're up to it, of course." She adds.

"With you by my side, my dear, I am up for anything, and everything."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


End file.
